1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a template and workpiece holder, and in particular to a holder system for use in the production of raised panel cabinet doors and drawer fronts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In manufacturing operations where multiple workpieces are formed with identical configurations, templates embodying predetermined patterns are often employed for guiding cutting tools and the like through the workpieces. Once such manufacturing operation involves the use of a router or shaper for finishing the edges of the workpieces. Routers and shapers are high-speed, rotary cutting tools and may be fitted with a variety of blade configurations for forming dados, slots, bevels, radiuses and the like in the edges of the workpieces.
A variety of devices have been proposed for locating templates and workpieces in predetermined positions with respect to each other for routing and shaping. For example, the Schell U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,623 discloses a remote tracing device with a template mounted on one end for engagement by a follower and a workpiece mounted on the other end for engagement by a shaping tool whereby the template pattern is reproduced. However, such devices wherein the template is positioned remotely from the workpiece tend to require relatively large amounts of space for separating the template and the workpiece a required distance. Furthermore, remote tracing devices such as that shown in the Schell patent tend to be relatively complex and adapted for performing only very specific tasks. Thus, many shops, especially smaller ones where space is at a premium and tools must perform multiple functions, are unable to afford the cost of such an apparatus or the floor space occupied thereby.
As an alternative to such tracer-type systems, it is known to mount the workpiece directly on the template. The Heath U.S. Pat. No. 1,364,196 shows an apparatus for securing a propeller blank on top of a template so that a propeller may be formed on a table-mounted shaper. The Heath Patent shows smooth, non-rotating follower members for engaging the template mounted directly beneath the shaper blades. Such follower members are often referred to as "dead collars" and may be mounted above or below the shaper blade, depending upon the relative placement of the template and the workpiece.
An even simpler alternative than the Heath apparatus is to fasten the workpiece directly to the template with mechanical fasteners such as nails, screws and the like. However, such mechanical fasteners leave holes in the workpiece which may require filling prior to the application of a final finish.
Prior systems for directly attaching templates and workpieces may also be objectionable for safety reasons. First of all, with the template and workpiece mounted one on top of the other, the operator's hands may be exposed to the router or shaper blade in dangerously close proximity as the template and workpiece assemblage is guided therethrough. Secondly, the template and workpiece assemblage may be relatively light in weight and thus subject to being thrown into the operator by the rotational force of the shaper blade.
Heretofore, there has not been available a holder for templates and workpieces with the features and advantages of the present invention.